Mega Man X: The Beginning
by Ao Bomber
Summary: It's been 33 years since the legendary Mega Man disappeared... Now witness the awakening of his progeny, Mega Man X! Set 8 years before Mega Man X1 Deleted and reposted due to rude replies to my reviews.


**Disclaimer:** Why do I even bother…? This is probably the _ONLY_ time I'm gonna do a disclaimer… You already know the deal here and in everyone else's. I don't own Rocky… If one of us did, the plot in the games wouldn't be so… plot holey…

Anyways…

* * *

Okay I am having a problem with ppl replying to my reviews in MY OWN review section. DO NOT TELL ME WHAT EVER YOU INTEND TO SAY ON MY STORY...

You see the email address below my name in my profile? YOU CLICK THAT AND EMAIL ME!

I am NOT responsible for MY actions if you don't...

(Holds some antidmg chips and a lot of lifesrd3 PA chips behind his back)

Now that my two cents are used…On with da ficcy!

* * *

It is the year 21XX; 33 years have passed since the disappearance of the legendary hero, the blue bomber, Mega Man who was originally a house robot named Rock. At first the world was thrown into panic for Dr. Wily may finally conquer the world without Rock to stop him, but soon it died down when authorities confirmed that the evil genius, himself, had disappeared without a trace.

Proto Man had died a few weeks before, during the attack made by Wily and a mysterious red robot that was claimed by the madman himself to be the 'strongest' robot in the universe. He fought valiantly with this robot, but unfortunately, fell victim to Wily's dirty tricks when the robot held Rock hostage.

Proto Man was always a mysterious person, only appearing when he is greatly needed along with his trademark whistle that states his arrival, often acting before the beings before him can even notice him, and as soon as his job is done, he's gone the next instant. A monument was made near the mine entrance where he and his brother dueled in the third Wily Wars. There wasn't a single day that Rock did not visit that monument up until his own disappearance from the world. He would never forgive himself for allowing his brother to sacrifice himself.

Feeling shunned by Wily's newest creation, Bass would eventually defect from his master and vowed to help put an end to the long lived feud once and for all against Mega Man and the evil genius. Although reluctant at first, He and Rock had finally buried their hatchet and became close friend as well as allies in the process. With their combined effort, they managed to stop Wily and the red robot dead in their tracks a second and final time, but not without Bass taking immense damage. Unable to continue fighting and not wanting to be used for destruction, Bass agreed with Dr. Light to be deactivated along with Treble until the world needed their bravery. But before his encapsulation, he at last admitted his love for Roll, who nearly fainted and replied that she'll always love him too. Those words ensured him a peaceful period of rest.

As for Dr. Light... Soon after Rock's disappearance, he would finish the project he had worked on long before Bass stole Mega Man and Rush's parts and the plans for this project in the seventh Wily Wars. This project… was a robot. But unlike any other robot, this one will be able to not only have emotions, but also feel them. This robot would also be capable of independent thought and will be able to learn from any mistakes it happens to make. Light wanted this robot to be peace loving, but he also wanted him to be able to defend the world should an evil like Wily ever appear. And to ensure it, he uploaded his mind into many capsules and scattered them across the globe, hoping that his son would find them on his quest and use them to his advantage.

However, fearing what would happen if his son's programming ever got corrupted, Dr. Light was forced to seal his last work for 30 years to test his internal programming. Light knew very well from the very beginning that he was not going to live long enough to see his youngest son walk the earth, and he also knew he wouldn't have anyone else able to watch over his project and continue his studies. But this was his only choice, and up until his death, he constantly wished that his newest son would forgive him for leaving him alone in the world when he awakens…

This takes us to the beginning, the beginning of the Mega Man X series.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Up...Doctor Cain stumbles upon Dr. Light's old laboratory during his archeology expedition and finds a mysterious capsule. What's inside, and how will opening it change the world? 


End file.
